ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaylah A. Toshi
Kaylah was born to Osai and Natsuki Toshi in the Royal Palace of Toshi, second to her brother, Kisho. Appearance Kaylah has shortish black hair, tied in a sloppy ponytail. She wears the traditional face paint, and collared cape generally worn by royalty. Along with this she wore a red kimono with black, gold, and green accents. As a ninja she wore golden armour, a red gi, black pants, and black combat boots. History Early life Kaylah was born as the princess of Toshi. Though she would never inherit the throne, she got a lot of respect from her title. Since her parents were usually overseeing public events, and such, she and her brother Kisho never really felt that loved. In addition their parents forced a strict education on her. Death of Lord and Lady Toshi After her parents died in a freak accident, she never really cared, it wasn't that she hated them, she just never felt sorrow following their deaths... Once her brother ascended to the throne of Toshi House, she was made the temporary Lady. As she grew older, her life became mostly uneventful... Out of the Shadows During the events of OotS, Dragon Emperor Harimu WongYi ordered that the rebels in Ninjago City that were going against him, needed to be stopped, as such he ordered that Shadow Weaver take the troops and take control of the City. During the initial attack, she fled along with Misako, to the Monastery. There she would train to be a ninja with Master Wu, and would become a skilled warrior, in an effort to help take back Ninjago City. Her happiness would be cut short when Santox invaded the monastery and kidnapped Ray, Maya, Misako, and Wu, leaving her alone... She decided that her best bet to save Wu and the others was to find the Ninja, who were running from Harimu and his forces. She traveled to Lalatie where the Daili Agency recently committed a coup against the Royal Queen. She would be invited to stay in the Palace by the Daili Chamberlain. Unfortunately Santox would strike again, this time killing the Chamberlain and fleeing the scene. Assuming Control Over The Daili After the Chamberlains' death, she usurped power over the Daili, training them to be her personal bodyguards and soldiers. She prepared her army to take back Ninjago City, unknown to her, Ninjago City had already been taken back by the Elemental Masters. After she discovered this, however, she was forced to reside in the confines of the Toshi Palace, shortly before Kisho was to crowned the Emperor following the death of Harumi. During this time devoting many fights with Kisho, since he was frustrated by her excessive use of her agents, Once or twice these rights turned physical, though they were ended by her Daili, freezing Kisho. Later Life She would eventually marry Neuro Embers and would have two daughters, Nilima and Ninessa. Relationships * Osai Toshi - Father; Deceased * Natsuki Toshi - Mother; Deceased * Kisho F. Toshi - Brother * Naray X. Toshi (nee Iluzimalia) - Sister-in-law * Nuwa Toshi - Niece (step-Niece I guess?) * Shukin K. Toshi - Nephew * Katrina K. Toshi - Niece * Neuro Embers - Husband * Nilima K. Toshi-Embers - Daughter * Ninessa N. Toshi-Embers - Daughter Category:Ninjago Royal Family Category:Toshi Family Category:Royal Category:Anti Hero Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:YocaiEmperor Universe